There are numerous child resistant packages in commercial use and/or disclosed in the patent literature. These packages are commonly employed to package pills, capsules and other medicaments.
For portability a number of child resistant packages have been made in a substantially flat configuration; employing a shallow tray in which the articles to be packaged are stored, and a cover slideably movable on the tray between opened and closed positions.
Prior art constructions employing a sliding arrangement between a tray and cover are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,051,070 (Boye); 2,086,534 (Byrne); 2,295,747 (Mills); 2,777,570 (Mytinger); 3,262,747 (Kotzek et al.); 3,362,564 (Mueller); 3,782,584 (Swenson et al.); 3,888,350 (Horvath); 3,907,103 (Shaw) 3,942,630 (Phillips) 4,076,117 (Wisdom et al.); 4,113,098 (Howard); 4,126,224 (Laauwe et al.); 4,174,034 (Hoo); 4,192,422 (Kotyuk); 4,284,204 (Carey, Jr.); 4,342,403 (Badtke et al.); 4,364,488 (Anjou); 4,401,210 (Anjou) and 4,561,544 (Reeve).
The Kotzek et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,747 discloses an arrangement wherein outwardly directed shelves are associated with the container or drawer, adjacent the bottom wall thereof. While these shelves would appear to at least partially overlie the lower edges of the sidewalls or wings 15 of the closure 14, there is no specific disclosure of such a relationship.
The patents to Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,103; Horvath, U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,350; Phillips, U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,630 and Laauwe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,224 disclose various arrangements wherein pressure is applied to surfaces of a cover for the purpose of releasing cooperative locking members. However, none of these patents disclose an arrangement wherein downward pressure applied to the top wall of a cover causes sidewalls of the cover to bias outwardly for the purpose of releasing cooperating latching members, so that a cover and tray can be slid relative to each other from a closed position to an opened position.